This invention relates to a disposable diaper used for both adults and infants.
Disposable diapers have heretofore been available for invalids and infants who cannot go to a toilet by themselves. Although the previously known diapers have generally been successful in receiving urine and feces, they have often created one or more collateral problems. The conventional diaper sometimes fails to satisfactorily receive human waste, thereby causing the waste to leak out of the diaper. The leaked waste will then soil clothing and bedding or in other instances, contaminate the body of an invalid or an infant, causing undesired infection such as dermatitis, rash and decubitus.